The present invention relates generally to micro-electromechanical (MEMS) devices and, more particularly, to MEMS devices having movable mirrors used, e.g., in optical switches, scanners and projectors.
Optical switches are used for routing optical signals in fiber optic networks. The switches selectively transmit light signals from a set of input fibers to a set of output fibers. The switches typically include at least one array of movable mirrors or reflectors that can be selectively actuated to deflect light signals to particular output fibers. The movable mirrors can be actuated or controlled in a variety of ways including through electromagnetic actuation, electrostatic actuation, piezoelectric actuation, thermal bimorph and comb-drive actuation. Fabrication of the mirror arrays has been attempted using MEMS technology, in which silicon processing and related techniques common to the semiconductor industry are used to form micro-electromechanical devices.
Arrays of movable MEMS mirror devices are provided having a high linear mirror fill factor. In accordance with some embodiments, the arrays include a base structure and a plurality of selectively movable mirror structures pivotally mounted on the base structure. Each mirror structure is pivotally supported by a flexure connected to the base structure. The mirror structures each include a reflective surface portion, which is arranged in close proximity to the reflective surface portions of other mirror structures and in a generally linear alignment, forming a row structure. The flexures supporting adjacent mirror structures are staggered on opposite sides of the row structure. The array can have a linear mirror fill factor greater than about 70%.
These and other features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description wherein embodiments of the invention are shown and described by way of illustration of the best mode of the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details may be capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not in a restrictive or limiting sense with the scope of the application being indicated in the claims.